my past,my present,my future
by soninaru
Summary: This is my first fan fic so don't scold me please. Tails,the little yellowish orange fox, has a murerous past,a unsecure present,and a undeniable future.what will happen?TailsX cream and other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

note:this is my first fan fic so If you find anything that will help me, tell me.

Miles "Tails" Prowler…a 8-year old fox that has a murderous past, an un-secure present, and an inescapable future. What will become of the young fox? What are the dark secrets kept from him in his past? What will he do when his uncontrollable thirst for blood and kitsune instinct kicks in? What is destiny?

Read and find out!

**_

* * *

_**

****

****

**_ Chapter 1: past (part one)_**

It was 6:00 in the morning as a young, yellowish orange, two tailed fox rolled off his be bumping his head on the metal stand. He got up steadily and sat up in his bed as he talked to himself.

"Oww…" he muttered.

"What a wonderful day this is". The fox said with a smile of happiness on his face while he stared out of his widow.

Tails sat up straight up in his bed, and was about to say something but something made him stop. "Today's the day…" tails said coldly as he looked at a calendar with a date on it.

It read: February 14.

All of a sudden the room became dead silent. Nothing moved. Nothing even flinched. Not even the wind blew.

"…The day of my clan's demise… "Tails said flatly.

_Flashback:_

_Tails was 3-years old and was sitting on the porch when he heard a whistling sound_

_Tails was fond of this noise and already knew what it meant. "Dinner time!" his mom yelled._

_Tails dashed into the house and sat at the table._

"_Mom where's dad and Tiles?" asked a curious, wide-eyed fox._

_His mother didn't reply to the kitsune to be._

"_Mom…where are they?" he asked, but in a concerned matter. Still no reply._

_Tails quickly finished his food and when to his mother's side._

"_Mom…what's wrong?" asked the tearing fox._

_His mom finally looked at him and he saw that she was crying. He ran over to her and started tearing a bit more._

"_Mom w-what's w-wrong with y-you?" asked a tearful fox._

_His mom looked at him and saw the pain and fear in his eyes so she hugged him and kissed him on the head._

"_Nothing my son, I was just thinking about something…" his mother replied to him._

_She quickly to the young fox in her arms and started singing to him. The melody was so soothing he fell fast to sleep in his mothers's arms._

_Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door…_

_End flashback._

Tails quickly noticed that he was singing the song his mother used to sing. Even though he couldn't remember his parents because he was so young at the time he still remembered that song.

But, strange as it was, not a tear escaped his eyes.

Tails put the calendar down and said" time to get to work…"

He put it down and began walking out the door.

He was walking to the lab in the mystic ruins but then something caught his eye…

He looked to see a egg-shaped man yelling something about "world domination" and the "egg empire".

"Eggman…" he said to himself as he watched the strange egg shelled man rant on about "I'll show you all!"

"Yeah right…" tails said with a smirked.

It was then that he noticed what area eggman was in.

The mystic ruins…right by his lab!

Tails sighed "what is he up to…w-wait…."

KABOOM!!!!!

On of the energy harnesses blew up around his workshop.

"I don't have time for this…" tails said as he dashed toward the ruins.

And as he dashed off, he knew by the way things were looking, this was going to be a long day...

* * *


	2. chapter 2:confrontation:Eggman part 1

_Miles "Tails" Prowler…a 8-year old fox that has a murderous past, an un-secure present, and an inescapable future. What will become of the young fox? What are the dark secrets kept from him in his past? What will he do when his uncontrollable thirst for blood and kitsune instinct kicks in? What is destiny?_

Chapter 2 is finally here.

This one is slightly longer, so enjoy.

**_  
_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_ Chapter 2: confrontation: Eggman(part one)._**

Tails, being a fox and all, loved to stalk his prey. _'Play'_ with it you may presume. So he quickly but quietly snuck up on Eggman to see what the so called 'genius' was up to.

Eggman, like the nutshell he is, didn't notice tails was standing right next to him watching every move he made listening to him talk about what he was going to do (he basically told tails how he was going to _'take over the world'_.)

"Ha ha ha!" the gloating eggshell laughed." Don't you fools see? It's only a matter of time 'till the Eclipse Cannon fires and destroys the earth! The only way you will be saved is if you surrender to me! That is your only option or be fried. Ho ho ho ho ho! Even sonic cannot save you! Hurry! Time is running out! Muwhahahahahahaha! (I don't know how to spell that kind of laugh ok. Bare with me.)

'_Snick...snick…idiot…' _Tails said to himself, not wanting to alarm eggman even though it was hard because eggman was repeating himself (remember sonic adventure 2? Exactly….)

'_Some genius…' _tails thought._' He finally cracked, huh…poor dude…I feel sorry for him. He's repeating himself! I wonder if he knows that was months ago…' _he thought to himself to contain his laughter.

Then out of nowhere eggman pulled out a CD.

He put it in and it played a song that most people (nowadays) would not notice unless they heard it from a movie.

The song it was….well…eye of the tiger.

"It's the…eye of the tiger and we're ready to fight... (Sorry! I don't know the exact lyrics )"he then paused from the song" do you hear that 1 it's the song of triumph! Now you can't possibly defeat me now! Ho ho ho ho!!

He then started lip singing eye of the tiger again.

A sweat drop appeared on tails head when he was watching.

Eggman had disturbed…no…freaked out tails with his little fiasco he was doing. Tails used to be scared of the doctor, but later got over it. It was good because he didn't fear eggman anymore…

But this…this brought it all back.

"_HFG!!!! (_holy freaking god…I'm going to repent for using god name right now because I don't want to get stuck by a lightning bolt or spontaneously combust into flames or something like that…)_ " _he said to himself in his mind_" what am I just doing standing here looking at eggo talk! I have got to record this! _He thenquickly took out a camcorder

While eggy was making his little 'take-over-the-world' speech and lip singing parts to eye of the tiger, tails started to think to himself again, and he started to plan how he was going to kick eggman's butt, put the video on Youtube, and sit back and watch how many viewers would look at his video." _I might even get rich off of this_!!!"as he said with money symbols in his eyes.

But this at time his thought were intercepted by a new thought that came up on it's own with no warning at all.

Note: all of the stuff you are about is in his mind only. Just a heads up.

Tails was happy in his on little world in his mind when his fantasy was disappearing right before his eyes.

"_Aw…aw-awwww!!!!" _he said when his precious money was about to go bye-bye.

He started grabbing at it like a homeless man grabs for purple haze when he has spent his money to get more money and was going crazy because he couldn't find any…

He sat in his mind with chibi tears coming out of his eyes.

He then saw then something that almost that made him die.

There, in one corner in his mind, was a $100 bill.

Tails stared at it as if he was going to snap. He got on all fours and started to stalk it like prey (like I said before, fox instinct).

He leaped at the bill and said _"COME HERE!!!"_ in an excited but crazy voice.

As he dove at the bill while smiling ,'cause he knew he was about to get it , it did something he'd never expect.

The bill moved.

Tails flew pasted in his 'what the!' face as he crashed to the ground.

"_GRRR!!!"_ Tails growled at the bill. The bill had a sweat mark on one of it zeros. Tails shouted at the bill with all his might_"OK BILL, YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!"_ ,and started chasing the bill across his mind.

The chase, in his mind, lasted about 2 hours but in reality it only was about 4 minutes.

Tails eventually caught the bill and stood up in his victory pose. _"I CAUGHT YOU! HA!HA!HA!"_ he said Jim Carry style (I got that from the How the Grinch stole Christmas when the Grinch was played by Carry. He originally said I beat you ha ha ha but I changed it.).

He started hugged the bill, squeezing it tightly in hopes it would not run off again.

"_Yes! I finally cau-"_he cut off because he noticed the bill wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a dust pile.

Tails sniffed as he realized what he was holding.

The bill…was vaporized.

"_Struck out again…"_ He said in a Jiraiya way (from Naruto, Jiraiya is one of the legendary sannin the three shinobi of legend.)

He looked down at his feet and started crying chibi tears again,but then he stopped.

His eyes all of a sudden widened to 2x the normal size of his eye and his pupil dialated to the size of a pea.

There, beneath his feet was a puddle of light that was going upward to his face. As the puddle grew closer his body was going in and was disappearing.

Tails, for a while, just stared at it in awe.

"How interesting…" he said.

When it got to his chest, then it clicked

He was being consumed by light in his mind.

"_What the…what's happening!!??" _the young fox shouted in his mind

"_LIGHT!!! I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF FREAKIN LIGHT PUDDLE!!!! THIS IS INSANE!!!!" _he shouted

"_How…how do I stop it?" _he began to wonder

Sometime passed by and the puddle was almost done consuming him save for his mouth andface.

"_Aww crap" _was all he said. He closed his eyes, expecting the worse when the puddle just stopped.

"_Huh?!" _he said dumbfounded as the puddle restored his whole body, turned into a ball, and started driftingaway.

"_Ha! You better ru…uh-oh…" _he said as the ball of light started growing bigger and bigger.

"_Aww…s" _and before he could finishes sentence the ball of light exploded, taking his body in the explosion.

"_AHH!!!!"_He screamed.

Then something strange happened.

Tails was unconscious both in and out of his body.

On the outside, his eyes were completely white as he stared at the ground.

On the inside of his mind he was knocked out on the floor.

Then without warning his body disappeared and the surroundings of his mind started changing.

_Flashback:_

_Tails was in mothers' room when she heard a knock on the door._

"_Who is it?" his mother asked blankly at the statement the stranger just made. Curious of what he might want she went to the door._

"_Hello?" she asked the stranger who was covered in the darkness. She glanced at the stranger piercing eyes(night-vision….or was that dogs…). She finally noticed who the stranger was. Her husband, completely covered in blood, was standing at the door, panting hard._

"_GET OUT OF HERE (gasp) NOW!!!!" Her husband yelled out while making gestures with his hand to explain himself better. "DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S ATTACKING US!!!!? PLEASE (gasp) LEAVE NOW!!!!!!"he shouted while gasping for air._

"_H-honey…I'm sorry …"she said while starting to cry._

_He noticed her crying and hugged her tight" sorry…"he said while trying to catch his breath "it's not you…It's just…I've been uptight about it attacking…"_

"_I know…" she replied "It's been hard on all of us…_

_Where's…Miles? he asked_

"_Up stairs…why?"_

"_Take…take care of the boy I..I have a…"and with that remark he passed out on the floor._

_Honey…HONEY!!!"she cried "wake up!!! Have what…what were you about to say?_

_Tails, who was woke up by the commotion walked down the stairs while rubbing one eye and looked at his looking at his unconscious father._

_Tails couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_F-father? he said_

_End flashback:_

_Note: ok back to reality_

_Tails snapped back to reality_

"_Wha…what was that about…"_tails stirred in his mind _"was that a flashback?" "Man, now I know how shadow feels when he has flashbacks…dude that was positively meaningless! What does it mean! AAAHH!!! I have got to go see shadow after this…"_

Tails looked around.

He was back at the mystic ruins, still atop of the pod eggman was in.

I'm back…I'M BACK!!!! he shouted.

He shouted so loud that eggman heard him.

"Wha?" Eggman said. "YOU!!"

"Sup eggy!" tails said smiling.

Wha…what are YOU doing here?! said the egg formed man.

"Well I DO come here everyday, you know. Tails informed him. I'm the one supposed to be asking that question. Why are you here?"

Well if you must know...I-"tails then cut him "I already know half of why you're here."

"What!? How is that possible!?"

Because of 2 reasons,1:you try to conquer the world every time with your crazy plans which, by the way , NEVER work and FYI you did the Eclipse cannon already…

Bu-

"...and 2: you spilled out most of your plan while I was sitting here, which was about 2 hours, and-"

"But it's only been 5 minutes…"eggman said while cutting him off

A sweat mark appeared on tails' head.

"Err…5 minutes, huh…"

"Yeah"…eggman replied calmly

"…"

"Your to simple tails…" eggman began

"_Look who's talking, Mr. repeat"_ tails said to himself.

"I'm way off your level."eggman said to the 2 tailed yellow fox.

"I'm surprised you remember what your level is…"said tails who was now upsetting the doc.

"Why you insolent little brat! I'll crush you!!!!" You can't take me on without your precious sonic around" eggman taunted.

That's where your wrong eggman, you haven't seen me really fight before. I stand by the side lines, hiding my true potential. You have know idea what a fox can do." tails stated

"Ohh?" eggman smirked as he pressed a few buttons

"Besides…" tails began "this machine is way to sma"-tails was interrupted by a rumbling sound coming out of the ground.

"What the…!"tails said looking around.

"He! he!" eggman laughed "let's see what you got tails!"

Tails didn't say it out loud but in his in his mind he was going "whoa…" as the machine kept growing.

When the machine finally stopped tails couldn't believe his eyes.

There, right before him, was a giant mech that, compared to him, made tails looked like a mite. Tails felt a warm sensation overcome him as he started shaking.

"Aww…what's the matter? You scared?! Poor thing, your trembling!" eggman said laughing at he own pun.

"I'm trembling….with excitement." tails said.(now where have I heard that before? Do you know?)

In truth, tails was actually happy that eggman took him seriously. He was eager to show what he could.

Tails quickly got into one of his clans fighting poses (I'm not explaining how it looks like…or should I? If you want me to I can. Just a notice.)

His hand began to spark a light green color which deepened as he charged it up more. The sky grew darker as the sparks got bigger and bigger. The lightning wrapped itself around tails'hands, twisting and turning.

The sky had gotten extremely dark as he continued to charge up.

"_Interesting…"_ eggman said to himself _"this looks like an interesting attack…"_

Then, out of the blue…well black, came a huge dark green thunderbolt. It lashed straight out at tails…hitting him.

The doctor was in total shock. He has never seen a bolt that big before.if a little closer it could have destroyed him and his mech.

"What that the attack?" eggman said in a confused way" but it mi-"he cut himself off and looked at where the blot struck.

It was it the spot tails was standing.

"Nothing could have survived that…"he said slowly" it's o… (Gasp!)…it…can't be…."

But oh yes it was.

Through the smoke was a small figure that was in the same spot tails was standing.

"NO WAY!!!!!" shouted eggman as he saw that is was the blue-eyed fox him self.

The doc looked at tails. He never saw tails so serious before. It kind of scared him. He was different but the same, save his blue eyes that were now blue and green.

"And this is only the beginning." tails said in an emotionless tone.

"WHAT!!!" he shouted with disbelief.

He couldn't believe how strong tails was. The fox was literally sparking! Lighting poured around his body as if he were a positively charged magnet. A green-like aura flowed around him (like chakra), and he said this was the beginning? Surly he was kidding!? The energy ratings (eggman has a little bit of everything.) were pff the charts! He had to be bluffing!

Tails read eggman's thoughts. He knew that he was frightened.

The yellow fox stood there with he same look of seriousness for about 2 minutes. Still frowning as he scanned the mech with eyes that could pierce anyone's soul.

He looked at the doctor and then back at the the mech.

And, for the first time while he was like that, he smiled, only saying only 2 words that started it all..

"Let's go." He said.

He then disappeared and so the battle began.

* * *

hmm...I wonder who will win...my bet is one tails. So what's your opinion on this one? 


	3. Chapter 3:confrontation Eggman part 2

_Miles "Tails" Prower…a 8-year old fox that has a murderous past, an un-secure present, and an inescapable future. What will become of the young fox? What are the dark secrets kept from him in his past? What will he do when his uncontrollable thirst for blood and kitsune instinct kicks in? What is destiny?_

Chapter 3 is finally here….sorry it took so long…I've been busy for the holidays…..and I had to do some artwork for some things on…never mind let's begin where we left ok?

And plus….well never mind….enjoy!

* * *

_Recap:_

_The doc looked at tails. He never saw tails so serious before. It kind of scared him. He was different but the same save his blue eyes that were now blue and green._

"_And this is only the beginning." tails said in an emotionless tone._

"_WHAT!!!" he shouted with disbelief._

_He couldn't believe how strong tails was. The fox was literally sparking! Lighting poured around his body as if he were a positively charged magnet. A green-like aura flowed around him (like chakra), and he said this was the beginning? Surly he was kidding!? The energy ratings (eggman has a little bit of everything.) were off the charts! He had to be bluffing!_

_Tails read eggman's thoughts. He knew that he was frightened._

_The yellow fox stood there with he same look of seriousness for about 2 minutes. Still frowning as he scanned the mech with eyes that could pierce anyone's soul._

_He looked at the doctor and then back at the mech._

_And, for the first time while he was like that, he smiled, only saying only 2 words that started it all.._

"_Let's go." He said._

_He then disappeared and so the battle began._

**_Chapter 3: confrontation: Eggman (part two)._**

Tails disappeared at a rate that only sonic and shadow could accomplish. Eggman was baffled, Tails was this fast?

"I…I had no idea that he was that fast…..no matter, I squash you anyway!!!" Eggman shouted into the clearing.

"You have to be fast enough to catch me first…"a voice behind him said"…and trust me the rate that your eyes are moving you'll never catch me…"

"Wha-!" eggman quickly turned around, but only to see nothing." how did u…" he began but tails cut him off.

"Eggman believe it or not but you move in slow motion to me. your movement slowed down because my body is vibrating at a hypersonic rate...and because you're pitiful at aiming…" tails stated while chuckling.

"Wha…why you!" eggman began" how dare you insult my aiming! I am perfect in every way! There are no flaws in my work! You will regret what you say!"

"Ok…then show me that I'm wrong." tails simply stated.

"AAARGH!!!!" eggman hollered. He made the robot swing at tails with it's megaton hammer." Now eggmecha 6.9.8.8.x.21., attack with megaton impulse!

Tails simply stood there and looked at the hammer with the" what's that going to do to me?" face. He didn't budge an inch as he looked at eggman swing the hammer.

The hammer approached tails getting closer and closer and still tails didn't budge. He even took a ball out and started bouncing it on his head and feet as the hammer came straight for him.

The hammer impacted heavy on the ground. The mystic ruins itself shook. The doc laughed in triumph, as he was sure that tails was no more, but did he get a surprise.

"Hohoho!" he laughed "I told you, I never mi-…" a sweatdrop appeared on eggman's head as the mech's hammer was next to tails.

"Told you….crappy aiming…" tails said." Your timing is WAY off…and your eyesight is not improving either…that's why your aim is crappy. Get some glass eggy…"

"I DON'T NEED GLASSES OK!" he shouted" I'M PERFECTLY FINE, YOU IDIOT!!!!""AAARRGGGHH! IMBECILE"

A sweatdrop appeared on tails head. He had the expression and had an "o…k…." type of smile on.

"Uhh…eggy…who are you yelling at?" Tails said in a confused but freaked out way.

"YOU, YOU MORON! WHO ELSE COULD I BE TALKING TO?" Eggman shouted even louder.

"But…I'm over here…" tails politely said

"…"

The doc all of a sudden smiled a sensual smile that fit his personality. A smile he always wore when he had something planned.

"What's so funny?" tails asked the doctor. The strange shaped man just kept laughing.

"Eggman get re-…" he was cut off by vibrations he caught in the air and the ground.

Tails' eyes widened. He looked down and quickly did something with his hand, and then stuck his hand into the ground. All of a sudden green lightning struck the ground once again but with more force. The ground shook violently as the impact of the lightning hit the ground. After it hit tails jumped high in the air and landed on one of the ledges high above the cave (the cave formed in sonic adventure).

When nothing happened eggman was kind of puzzled. What just happened? "_What did he do_?" eggman wonder to himself.

All of a sudden a machine popped out of the ground. The vibration tails felt was this hidden machine meant for sonic if he did discover that the doc was there.

"So you discovered my hidden machine huh? Very good tails, I guess nothing escapes those ears. But those were hypersonic vibrations. How did you sense them? Even sonic can't sense them." eggman said.

"Did you forget what I just told you eggman? My body is moving at a hypersonic rate. But I can still sense them when not moving at this speed it's just more difficult to do. I can sense the hypersonic waves in the air with my ears but it's still fairly easy…but while like this it's easy. My movement slows them down and it easier for me to catch. Supersonic moves at a supersonic rate that is almost equivalent to hypersonic movement, except he moves at supersonic speed nevertheless your still move in slow motion to him too. But you move slower to me than him. My normal form is faster than sonic but this form is faster than supersonic. Have you ever wondered why it's so hard to hit sonic? It's because of that and also the chaos emerald power surrounding him in his super form is so unnatural that it deflects everything that comes its way, making him invincible. The yellow energy that radiates of him is the emerald's chaos power. It is extremely hard to harness without chaos control. No one ever tried this foolish act before but sonic did it by mistake, thus creating supersonic." Tails simply said.

"Your normal speed huh…so you've been hiding your true potential to elude me from finding out how to conquer it…seems like I underestimated you tails, but no matter…I will still crush you to a pulp!" Eggman said as the machine started to charge up.

"Now E-2979xz1000alpha! Destroy him wi-…what the?" eggman was cut off because the robot shook violently and looked like it was falling apart. The machine all of a sudden stopped shaking, but then a green slash mark started going down the middle. The robot was split in have.

"My beautiful creation! What did you do to it?!" eggman said.

"I didn't put my fist in the ground for nothing eggman..." tails said.

Eggman then flashed back to when the lightning struck tails the second time when he put his fist in the ground.

"_Unbelievable…he must have made the currency of the lightning flow downward to the earth when he felt it come upward!"_ eggman thought to himself.

"Ha! You forgot I have my other mech! You won't escape this time!" eggman said as he made the other mech swing it megaton hammer.

"Go ahead…I won't even attempt to move." Tails said.

"OK! YOU ASKED FOR IT!! ATTACK NOW! MEGATON IMPULSE!!!!" eggman yelled out loud.

The hammer came down and hit the ground with a thud, this time on target. It made a huge crater in the ground where tails was standing.

"Ha! Take tha-….WHAT!!! IMPOSIBLE!!!!!" eggman yelled in surprise because the little twin tailed fox held the mech's hammer in place.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!" eggman yelled once more.

"No, afraid not." Tails stated "I'll end this here and now….I've wasted too much time playing with you, but still it was nice. Time to say goodbye eggman!"

"N-no! Wait! Stop! Eggman stuttered but it as too late the yellowish orange was already on the move.

He was moving so fast that eggman lost sight of him and only saw his after images.

Then out of the blue a tornado appeared out of nowhere and swirled around the mech. It started slashing the mech into pieces.

"Wait…this is similar to sonic's blue tornado…but much more deadly…" eggman said.

"Mizuchi!" yelled tails.

The wind picked up in an instant and trashed the mech more violently than it did before.

This will end it. Tails said and started saying something in a language eggman couldn't understand.

"What is he saying?" eggman said.

All of a sudden tails stopped saying the word in that language and started talking in English again. The wind also settled down,

Then eggman heard a sound…like wind flowing past him….a sharp wind whistle.

"What is that infuriating noise…!" eggman said,

"Do you hear it? Tails said "the voice of the wind."

"The…voice!" eggman said." What nonsense is…." Tails cut him off.

"I suggest you not move…you move, you die. Tails said.

"w-what?!" eggman said in a frightened tone. "What do you mean?!"

"Watch. "Tails said. He then threw a piece of rock that was chipped during the tornado at eggman.

When the wind got near the mech eggman was in the wind suddenly started swirling again but way faster.

The wind devoured the rock…cutting it up until nothing was left visible.

"That's what I mean. "Tails said. "Now be still until I come back ok!" tails quickly ran to his workshop.

A sweatdrop appeared on eggman's head. He couldn't even flinch. If he did he would end up like…that….

"This isn't happening…I didn't just get beat by tails..." eggman said "what else can go wrong!"

Just then the mech started making a creaking noise.

"That can't be good…" eggman said.

Tails was in his workshop when once again his head started hurting again.

"No! Not again!" tails said. But he collapsed on the ground anyway. Once again he started to remember…

_Flashback:_

_Tails, who was awaken by the commotion walked down the stairs while rubbing one eye and looked at his unconscious father._

_He choked at the sight he saw. His mother crying again…and there in her arms was his father._

_Tails couldn't believe what he was seeing._

"_F-father?" he said_

"_T-tails!" she said in a startled tone as she did not here the boy come down._

"_Mother…what's going on…and why is father lying there like that…is…is he…"tails said in a frightful here for a second…" his father managed to get out._

"_Father…what's going on? Tails said to his now standing father._

"_Son…I…I have an important mission for you…" his father told him._

"_Mission…?" tails replied totally oblivious of what his father was talking about._

"_Y-yes…this is your first mission….you have always wanted to go with Tiles and me haven't you?" he said to his now grinning son._

"_Wow…REALLY!!?!?" Tails said with excitement. He had always wanted to go on one. He saw his brother leave on them and when he came back he would talk about what they saw. His father once told him that one day he would go on a mission, but one that was not dangerous…but the day never came He guessed that this was the day._

"_Y-yes" his father stuttered._

_Tails then thought about it" Father I thought you sai-"he was cut off because his father had tooken the chance while he was talking to knock him out._

"_What are you doing to our son?!" his mother shouted._

"_I'm going to make sure his mission is…very successful" his father stated softly._

"_What are you…no…you're not thinking…"his mother said but not finishing because she did not want to believe it,_

"_Y-yes…it seems...it seems like the only way…to stop it…" his father stated._

"_But…but you'll be…" said while staring at the floor, tears in her eyes, for she knew very well of what he was about to do…and the consequences…she didn't wanted to think about it._

"_P-please…take care of Tiles…" he said_

"_NO! WAIT!" was all she got to get out before he was gone._

"_Please…please return home…" she prayed while very unaware she should be praying for herself._

_The father headed out and started heading toward where he spoke to some of the people that were going to stall for time._

"_Tetsukuya Prower is now present…" one of them said"… did you bring the child?"_

"_Yes he is right he-"he was then cut off by a huge explosion and the fire spread so far it came to them._

"_No…" he said as the shocking realization came to him of what had just exploded._

_His home…_

_End flashback:_

"_What's…what's happening to me…"_ he thought to himself as he gripped his head in pain.

He was about to start examining a emerald he found to determine what he could do with it's negative energy but then he heard a knock at the door.

Before he got up he thought about something…something that he hadn't thought about even when he woke up that day.

"February 14…Valentines Day…OH CRAP!" he thought to himself, seeing that he totally forgot." Gifts! I need to go buy gifts!"

He started searching around the work shop for his wallet when he heard someone knock at the door again. A shy "H-hello?" then came after.

"Who on earth could that be…" he said.

He ran to the door with a mild look on his face, but when he opened the door his smirk had became a smile.

"Hello cream!" he said in his usual tone for in front of him was no other than Cream the Rabbit…

* * *

I apoligise to everyone...it too long to submit...but I will try to update my chapter sooner...and again sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok……sorry I haven't been on for a while but I'm going to change that…but lets get on with the story and I'll get to that later…._

_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the sonic team…..but I wish I did….oh and this chapter might contain OC's….just a warning!_

…

_RECAP! _

"_What's…what's happening to me…"_ _he thought to himself as he gripped his head in pain._

_He was about to start examining a emerald he found to determine what he could do with it's negative energy but then he heard a knock at the door._

_Before he got up he thought about something…something that he hadn't thought about even when he woke up that day._

"_February 14…Valentines Day…OH CRAP!" he thought to himself, seeing that he totally forgot." Gifts! I need to go buy gifts!"_

_He started searching around the work shop for his wallet when he heard someone knock at the door again. A shy "H-hello?" then came after._

"_Who on earth could that be…" he said._

_He ran to the door with a mild look on his face, but when he opened the door his smirk had became a smile._

"_Hello cream!" he said in his usual tone for in front of him was no other than Cream the Rabbit…_

_Milestailsprowermilestailsprowermilestailsprowermilestailssprowermilestailsprowermilestailsprower_

_Chapter 4: Valentines Day…_

Tails P.O.V.

In my doorstep way none other than Cream the Rabbit, a strong rabbit with extreme hatred and prejudice against anything evil like doctor eggman for example.

Last time she was so angry at him for trying to blow up the nuclear plant and stealing its energy that when she meet him face to face that she scared him because the way she was looking at him.

What she did next made me mentally laugh to myself because she punched his mini egg carrier to pieces with just one punch! You heard me, one fregin punch. After that I was literally laughing out loud at this point. The look on the doctor's face was priceless! When I hollered out "Good job Cream!" she instantly seemed to calm down….and turn red. If there was a record for over exertion she achieved it or was she sick? I don't know….she seems to do that every time I'm near her. She is extremely cute too. But enough of that…wonder why she's here….

Normal P.O.V.

"What's up cream!" tails said to her but received no answer.

"Hello?" he tried again but still no answer.

"Oh boy…" tails sighed.

Cream P.O.V.

Oh my God….I can't believe I'm here what am I supposed to say when he comes out?

Something told me not to do this….what if he gets offended? I mean I didn't even tell I was coming!

Think cream think! What should I do…he's so handsome…and strong….and brave…and loving.

Just a person you want to spend time with. He's the most skilled person in mechanics and medicine which was new since he really didn't show any interest in the medical area. He is co cut beyond belief…especially when he makes those oblivious faces. He's so caring even when he's in danger him self…if I could just get on good kiss…

'CREAM!'

Huh?

Normal P.O.V.

Ok…at this point tails was frustrated beyond belief. He had tried everything so the only thing left was this.

Tails took a deep breath and at the top of his lungs he yelled "CREAM!" whiched seemed to snap cream out of her stupor.

"Huh?" cream said coming out of trans active state.

"Uhh….sorry I yelled but you didn't seem to respond to anything I said do screaming was my last resort….heh, sorry if I scared you." Tails said as his ears folded themselves.

"Ahhh…that's ok tails! It's just-"cream stared but then was cut off by tails.

"Just what?" he said as he put his face in frond of hers. Ears perked up again because of curiosity.

"Just….thinking of something" cream stated as she looked at the ground to hide her blush.

"Oh…ok then." Tails said not noticing the blush." So…exactly why is it you're here?" Tails said.

"Well….I was just in the neighborhood and…and I wanted to see how you're doing." Cream said.

Tails narrowed his eyes because obviously she was lying.

"Tell me the real reason why you came here…" tails stated not lowering his glare.

Cream stared to get nervous. _'uh-oh….this is the glare he gives people when he knows their lying….he knows I'm lying!' _cream said to herself mentally.

"Well?" tails said still not lifting his gaze.

I-I'm telling you the truth." cream hesitantly spat out.

Tails' glare then got sharper then it lifted itself.

"Ok…I believe u…."tails said as he turned hi back then continued" this time…" he said as he went inside.

Cream gulped as she felt a huge lump form in her throat. Then she started to say something but her word came out shaky" sometimes…he scares me…" she said to no one in particular.

"Are u coming in?" tails said inside the house.

"n-no…just checking up on you…"she said as she started to head off.

Tails' eyes flashed a purple color briefly before fading as he called out "of course I'll go with u!"(A/N: tell you about that later. You'll see some of these a lot through the story.)

Cream then winced.' _how does he do that…_' she wondered to herself.

Tails approached her out of the darkness as he stated again "I'll go with you to the valentines fair!" he said happily.

Cream then began to rub her feet into the ground. "W-what makes you t-think I wanted t-to go with y-you? She said.

Tails the sighed and decided he wanted to put a guilt trip on her." Well I guess if u don't want to go…I'll just go with someone else…I really wanted to go with you to…" he said sadly as he faked his sulking.

"W-wait! I…didn't mean it like…." Cream started giving in to the fake sadness.

Tails seeing that it working smiled and continued his guilt trip." Well….see you later cream…I'll find somebody to go to eventually…..I wonder if anyone else wants to go…" he said then proceeded into the house…if not stopped by cream's sudden outburst.

Wait! The reason I came over here is to go the valentines fair with you!" she shouted out. Then noticing what she did she quickly added if that's ok with u…." as she blushed a tomato red that would make Sasuke the tomato god confused.(another A/N: I just had to do it…I came upon this when reading the story "Finding your true self are you really insane" and saw that in the second or third chapter so I give props to the creator of that Story….which I forgot his/her screen name…the story anyway is freakin hilarious….u got to read it! If u want to type in  to start on the first chapter. Trust me…you'll love it, especially if you're a naruto fan! Well enough of that…back to the story shall we?)

"Thought so! So let's get going shall we?" He grabbed her hand and started running off.

As they took off cream began wondering to herself 'For some reason…tails has gotten extremely fast….I mean I use to be faster than him but now he's way faster than me! He's almost faster than sonic himself! Or is he really faster? I wonder if he's hiding something….'she thought to herself but continued running

Cream soon began to get tired but tails was fresh with energy." Could wepant...stoppant for a second?" she said between huffs. Tails smiled at this.

"I have a better idea…" tails said as he made a big tug and pulled cream in front of him. He then heard an "Eep!" sound that mad him laugh to himself. He was now carrying cream bridal style.

Cream was as red as ever if that was possible. she couldn't believe how lucky she was as she thought to herself' _'wow….I didn't know he was this strong….is there anything else I don't know about him?gasp oh my god he's carrying me! splee!'_ she thought happily to herself.

"huh" tails said as he seen her smiling_' well….she seems content with herself…_'he said to himself as he began to speed.

"Hang on cream!" tails suddenly shouted gesturing her to cling tighter because they were about to fly.

"Oh! Ok!" she quickly said then gesturing that she was ready.

Tails then did a quick nod and took off and as he did it sounded off.

Tails had been improving his style when flying and now was an expert t it. He hardly got tired and could now fly at the speed of sound. Tails was quite proud of himself mastering his flight ability to an extent that it didn't hurt to use his two tails. Previously before he gained this control with his tails, he use to grind his teeth together in pain while carrying his so called "Big brother" sonic only mad the pain worse. In fact carrying sonic and knuckles at the same time was beyond horrible. The pain was so immense that he usually gave out faster than usual. He often wonders to himself how he managed to pull that off when they were Team Sonic. He carried them all the way even when they fought Metal Overlord but that was all a pigment in the past now. He now had no pain and was glad about it.

When they took off it sounded like a jet lifted of the ground and was soaring through the air. Tails, seeing cream was having trouble adjusting to the wind speed, at first wanted to adjust his speed but then just put a shield around her where the arc of wind was forming.

"Hey cream, you ok now!?" He shouted above the wind.

"Yes I'm fine thank you!" She said but was thinking to herself as she caressed his body '_wow! Biceps? Abs?! What_ _else is he hiding under his fur?'_ She thought to herself.

"Hang on cream, I'm going to jump into light speed for about a second so close your eyes….I don't want u to hurt them." he stated still facing ahead.

'_He….cares!_' cream thought to herself surprised that he would say something to protect her.

"Uhh…cream? Hello?! Cream?" tails said worried about seeing the girl he was holding go into a reddened shocked trans-active state.

"Oh! Sorry…right!" she said closing her eyes.

"OK! Here we go!" tails shouted as he began glowing a white color.

'_Oh this is so exciting! I never went into light speed before!'_ she thought to herself waiting to move only to be disappointed.

"We're here." tails said as he put her on the ground.

"Aww…that was fast!" cream started to pout.

"Of course! We did move at light speed." he stated laughing a bit from her behavior.

"Oh yeah! But I imagined it to be slower…" she said with a sigh as they proceeded within the fair.

They began walking around a bit. Cream blushing at all the attention they were getting. Tails just rolling his eyes at this.

After waling around for a while they ran into sonic and…blaze? what was blaze doing with sonic they both asked themselves as they ran up to the" couple".

"Hey sonic!" the both said simultaneously.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he said with his usual toothy grin. Blaze did nothing but blush, smile, and wave at them while holding sonic's arm.

Tails was the first to pop the first part of the question. "hey sonic……where's amy?"

Sonic was starting to sweat a bit when he said this. "uh….she's with shadow…." He stated slowly.

"Wow! Never thought they would get together" tails stated.

"Y-yeah….me either…." Sonic said with a stutter.

Cream then popped the second part of the question." Well if amy's with shadow….then why are you here with blaze?" cream stated.

Sonic was now literally sweating bullets now. "S-see…uhh…..she um….she didn't have anybody to go with…s-so….uh…..I volunteered to take her…you know….since see was going with shad." Sonic struggled to get out.

Cream bought it. Tails, however, narrowed his eyes as he did his special glare again.

Sonic began to panic. He too knew about that glare. That one glare that made shivers go down his spine.

"I believe you." Tails said with a smirk then turned his back. "I mean….you wouldn't lie to me…right?"

Sonic's counterattack was no answer.

"Right?!" tails stated again with his back still turned but his head was turned to sonic so he could see his gaze.

Sonic snapped out of it and quick said "uhh, right! Right!"

"Good! See ya later nii-san! Let's go cream!" tails said running off.

"Ok! Coming!" she said and started to run off but then stopped to give sonic one of her glares. Then she took off. Sonic just stood there. Stupified beyond believe. The only thing that came out of his mouth was"she's just like him" and "blaze….what does nii-san mean?". Blaze cracked herself up seeing how oblivious he was and started to walk off. sonic then replied with a "What?" and went after her.

Tails and cream walk around for a few more minutes before running into knuckles and….tikal? Ok they were now on a confusion rate that was off the scale. How was tikal, "The Tikal" walking around with knuckles by the matter? Did people even see her they wondered to themselves. Deciding not to get into it they greeted them with some hi's and how are you's and a bye and then they set off again only to run into shadow and amy.

Tails spoke with shadow while cream spoke with amy.

Tails' P.O.V."

I only had to look on shadow's face to see the he was extremely annoyed by amy's scream wondering where her sonikku was.

We weren't even looking at each other as I started it off.

"Dumped her on you?"

"Yes..."

"Damn..."

"Trade?"

"No..."

"Aww…."

That was basic it but then feeling sorry for shadow I quickly added" he's over there" as I pointed in his direction. shadow then put on a devilish grin on and said" Thank you." while still not facing me. That grin still creeps me out for some reason…

Creams P.O.V.

Cream had a big sweat drop on her head as to seeing amy act when she was not near sonic. it kind of scared cream when she got like this but she soon found to get over it.

"Uhh….amy?" I said trying to get her attention but to no avail.

"Amy…" I said a little louder but still she wouldn't listen. I then got frustrated.

"AMY!!" I shouted.

"WHAT!?" she shouted back at me. I they shrunk down my voice seeing that I caught her attention.

"umm….sorry….but…why aren't you with sonic?" I asked hesitantly.

WELL HE-"she started but then stopped seeing that it was me. she then apologized.

"Oh….sorry cream…and yes he ditched me…..I can't believe him!" she said angrily.

"Why did he ditch you?" I asked.

"I really don't know…I was just clinging to his arm saying I love u sonic and talking about our marriage plan. That's about it. Why?" she replied to me back also asking a question.

On the outside I said "never mind" but on the inside I was thinking to myself_' I thought so….sigh u got to learn to control yourself…'_

"I guess I got to learn to control myself huh?" she said to me and I replied to her with a simple nod approving her answer.

"So…..here with your boyfriend?" she said with a giggle. At this point I was red once again.

"W-what do y-you mean by that!?" I combat trying to fight a blush but failing to do so.

"Aha! I new it! So you DO like him!" she began teasing me. I hate it when she does this.

"SHHH!! Not so loud!" I spat out gesturing her to keep her voice down.

"I never thought I see the day! Does he know?" she asked me.

"No….not yet anyway…." I said not fighting the blush anymore.

"Well then tell him! He won't know that you like him unless you tell him!" she quickly said.

"Look. Not now is the right time…"I added blushing harder.

"Ok…when you get ready..." she said but the continued on"but watch out! Many people will try to steal that cute little fox from u…including me." She said with a wink. I really hate it when she does that.

"I'll try my best to keep him amy! "I said as I raised my hand for a high five.

"That's my girl! Fight for yo man!" I winced when she said this nearly missing the high five. Sometimes I wonder when her comments will not catch me off guard….

Normal P.O.V.

"Good luck finding sonic!" tails said but the added in a whisper "for the love of God please don't kill him shadow."

"I won't…..but I want to….badly….I can't guarantee that I won't kill him…" he said as he began to walk of but then hollered back." Come on amy. Let's go…I know where sonic is now." He shouted to her and looked at tails and whispered to him "uh…maybe you two should go…..this may get ugly…."

Tails started to chuckle then added he's with blaze."

"ooooh ….that's….really…bad…" he said and tails started to laugh but then shouted to cream hey" Cream! Let's go!"

"Coming!" cream shouted out back to him then looked at amy." see you later amy, kay?

"Okay cream. And remember what I told you…fight for yo man!"

Cream made a mental wince but then shook it off "Thanks….I will!" she stated as she ran to catch up with tails.

As they were running tails heard amy say "now…time to give sonic a piece of my mind."

Shadow then agreed. "Hn. I would also like to give that faker a piece of my mind."

"Do you ever not call him faker?" amy asked him.

"No. He's a faker and that's what I call him." Shadow stated.

"Have you ever tried calling him sonic?" she asked again.

"No…and I never will." Shadow said as her began to skate off.

"Aww! Come on shadzie!" amy said calling after him.

Shadow, at the name shadzie, stopped, turned around, and looked at amy while saying" Please don't call me that…"

Amy then started to giggle" if you don't like the name then why did you stop?" shadow then put on an irritated look." Let's just go find him…" he spat out while amy giggled and followed.

Tails laugh at the conversation and thought to himself' _maybe it is possible…' _and then headed toward the games andfood section.

On the way the saw espio and rouge were walking together. Tails and cream avoided bumping into them because they didn't even want to know how that happened. The proceeded to the games when tails asked cream did she want stuff a animal. she quickly said yes and said she was off to get some cotton candy. Tails then tried to win it from the stand.

Strike! You got it lassie! Right on the spot!" the man at the stand shouted to him. Tails was content with himself until he heard a voice say "aww…man…I wanted that one…".feeling sorry for them he turned around to see who it was.

"Oh…you did? Well he-"he stopped as he gasped at the sight he was seeing. there was a female fox standing in front of him. The art that was shocking was that she had two tails! Tails couldn't believe it…there WAS somebody out there like him. The female fox seemed to have the same reaction. But then she spoke up.

Wow! I didn't think it was possible but…it is! Another twin tailed fox!" she said surprised.

"I feeling the same way! Nice to meet you…?" tails said waiting for her name.

"Tara. My name is Tara. Nice to meet ya! And you are?" Tara said now waiting for his name.

Miles Tails Prower! But you can call me tails! Tails said in a happy tone.

"Ok tails! It's good seeing someone like me. Hey do u feel like talking a bit?" Tara asked but was thinking to herself_'_ _Wow! He's cute!'_ she said with a small blush on her face.

"Uhh…..sure!' tails said with a sweat drop on his head while thinking to himself_' this only confirms what I said before…this is going to be a lone day…' _he inwardly sighed and began talking with his new friend tara.

Unknown to tails, while they were talking, an ominous figure watched them through the shadow. The shadow ten spoke to itself "Hmmmm….Mils huh? That boy is intriguing…I'm going to study him a little while longer…"and with that it disappeared…

* * *

OOOOH wonder who that was?

To the public I am greatly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but I've been busy so yeah. Ah….what else did I forget to say….oh yeah! Tara belongs to Tara the twin tailed fox…I think I got it right….ah well!

Thank you for reading this if u did!

R&R!

Until next time.

I'm out.


	5. Chapter 5:confused feelings

HEY PPL!!

Soninaru here.

Yeah….I'm back.;…..internet connection is hella bad out here and charter isn't helping us not one bit…..sigh….Que Sera Sera…..anyway I apologize for my absence but I promise to give u more chaps.

As it would happen I had at least 5 new one for u all to read but as unfortunate fate has it…they got deleted accidentally…heh..sowwy but I will try to rewrite them ok?

Now…where were we last time……

WARNING…OCC-NESS…;

and also….Rating may change as the words get worse.

_RECAP:_

"_Tara. My name is Tara. Nice to meet ya! And you are?" Tara said now waiting for his name._

_Miles Tails Prower! But you can call me tails! Tails said in a happy tone._

"_Ok tails! It's good seeing someone like me. Hey do u feel like talking a bit?" Tara asked but was thinking to herself' Wow! He's cute!' she said with a small blush on her face._

"_Uhh…..sure!' tails said with a sweat drop on his head while thinking to himself' this only confirms what I said before…this is going to be a long day…' he inwardly sighed and began talking with his new friend tara._

_Unknown to tails, while they were talking, an ominous figure watched them through the shadow. The shadow ten spoke to itself "Hmmmm….Mils huh? That boy is intriguing…I'm going to study him a little while longer…"and with that it disappeared… _

* * *

V.Day Pt.

Tails and his new friend was talking about the usual. what were they were interested in….favorite things to do even what kind of flavor ice cream they like, but the tails finally got a good look at the person he was talking to…and a the blood in his cheeks started to boil…he walked up to a girl…and a cute on no less….and was talking to her normally…..tails was sometimes a little nervous when it came to talking to girls…he was always shy except around people he knew like rouge, amy, cream, blaze, tikal, wave, etc, and even then he was still shy….but he just me her and was talking to her like he new her all his life.

The fact the she was beautiful made tails blush worsen…..he tried his best to force it down but to no avail…..he had never felt like this before….well…except around cream…but what did that mean?

Tails began to wonder to himself that instant on one subject only: WTF was going on…

Tails P.O.V.:

I was just sitting there normally…..talking to my new friend tara who I just met recently but then….I started to get these weird feelings as I actually got a good look at her…..she was cute…and a GIRL.

I was just talking to her normally about things….but it just clicked in my mind that this was a girl...heh…..some genius I am…..it took me at least 15 min to notice this…..I wonder if my I.Q. is slipping…..but that still doesn't solve my problem….I'm still wondering what in the world is going on…why am I suddenly feeling like this…as I asked my self this…..it opened up a world to many questions involving the subject…

_Is this a part of growing up?_

_Why do I do this and will I always feel like this when I get around girls?_

_Why am I so nervous?_

_Why do I suddenly feel lightheaded and like I want to faint?_

_Why are my eyes going up and down her body?_

_Why can't I stop moving?_

_Why am I so drawn to her?_

_Why can't I stop myself from staring at her and…._

_WHY ARE MY CHEEKS RED?!!!!?_

_Am I sick….yes…that…that has to be it….I'm sick….YEAH! I must have a fever or something….or I'm one of those things they call a pervert… _(A/N: look….he may know a lot but when it comes to life he's clueless. Right now he has no idea what a pervert is but the things he does know….kinda….. .is that they are men/women who looks at another woman/man in a weird way. That's all he knows and why he is presuming himself to be one. But he…well I'm not telling just read.)_…I have to see sonic about this…he'll know……_

When I looked a tara I felt my cheeks boil again…on thing popped up in my mind…_..I GOTTA control this …_but now…I gotta find a way to discontinue this conversation…..and I know JUST the way…..good thing I'm good at imitating voices…

I then felt a nudge but paid no mind to it.

End P.O.V.

"Tails……TAAAAILS…." Tara was waving her hand in front of her, now deep in thought, new friend. Wondering what was wrong with tails she began to nude him again and in an instant he jumped out of his stupor, taking her by surprise.

Tails was mentally grinning on the inside at his plan until he felt another nudge. He turned his head to the side to see tara with a worried face. His blush almost immediately came back but he managed to force it down. '_heh…I'm getting the hang of this…'_ he thought as he turn to see what was wrong with his new friend.

"What's with that face tara? You look sad….is something wrong?" Tails asked his frowned up friend.

"Tails…."she began..

"Hmm?" was all tails said to reply.

"Am I….boring you?" she finished. Her face a little more saddened.

"Huh?...No!...why say such a thing? You're not boring me." Tails spat out as a he was taken a little off guard by the question.

"Well you kinda stopped listening to me….and I got the idea you got tired of me talking…." She said as her ears drooped flat on top of her head.

"Oh…;"A sweat drop formed on tails head as seeing how stupid he had been but it could be helped….he had to figure out what was wrong with him…these sensations were…new to him. So he had to fin a way to get rid of them and as quickly as possible. He then proceeded in trying to cheer the girl up

"Um...look…tara…I'm sorry…I was just…." He then cut himself of not knowing what to say.

"Just what?"

"Well…" he began again…trying to find the right words to say." Thinking about some things…."he them blushed again and the slapped himself mentally '_CRAP!...I_ _slipped up again…..dammit…..I gotta stop hanging around knuckles and the others…I'm starting to say bad words…'_

As he was thinking so was Tara as she was curious of what he was thinking about.

'_What was it that he was thinking about….wait…he blushed….OMG…could it be that….that he was thinking about….me?' _that on question was running in her mind as she blushed a DEEP tomato red. Could it really be that tails was think about her? Only one way to find out.

Tails had to set his plan in motion before she-

"Hey tails….um…w-were you thinking about….me? she blushed a deep red….even deeper that the one she previously had.

Too late. She had already sprung the question.

"Uh…." Was all could manage to say as it felt his lungs give out and set on fire. His heart was beating fast….and he felt dizzy. Only one thing was going on in his mind _'OMG…..am I having a heart attack?'_

"W-Well?" she said as she waited for as answer.

"Well….um…well yes but…"

"S-Seriously?!" she stated as her face turn an even deeper shade of red.

Tails then got kind of edgy. Was she about to explode? Well he wasn't about to stand there and found out so he set his plan in action before she asked more questions.

All of a sudden u heard sonic voice afar calling tails to get something to eat.

Tails then looked surprised and looked around. Then before she had time to look at his arm he touched a button that made projections and aimed the watch by the food stand so it would appear as sonic was right there. He then thought to himself_ 'Thank God I took those ventriloquist courses online and I knew I would find a use for this projector watch!'_

Tails turned to tara and began explaining he had to go and would see he later. He than began running off but as he did tara called out to him. He turned around and ran back still aiming his watch at the food stand.

"Could I…you know…………have your number and your address so I know where u live? I mean…I don't want to lose contact and never see you again." she said as her ears, once again flopped down

Tails then flashed off his fox grin which mad her blush and simply said "Sure." as he gave her a map and a little device that would show her the way to his house in case the map was useless. He then showed her how she could make it download the map and what buttons to press to make it do other functions and even turn into a car. He then began to move the watch and the sonic hologram began to mess up but tails realized what he was doing before it was to late and aimed the watched back over by the food stand. He the departed with some goodbyes then ran over to "sonic" as they walk behind the food stand.

Tara only sighed as she bean to gather her things but then smiled as she realized she could at least see him again.

Meanwhile somewhere far away but in the same direction….

Rouge was watching the two and was saying how cute that was to espio but then as she saw tails flash that smile and then for some reason blush for no apparent reason. She then shook her head and walked ahead of espio. Espio could only smile as he thought to himself_. 'Heh…he really is quite the charmer…even when not talking directly to the person…and that smile of his is definitely a lady killer….now if he only learned how to control his charm…._'he said while smiling then proceeded to catch up with rouge.

With sonic…

Somewhere a little way away from the food stand Sonic sneezed and winced at the force of his achoo….he had a bad feeling about this….cause 1. he wasn't sick and 2. everytime he sneezes something good and/or bad would happen…he prayed it wasn't the second one.

"Man…a random sneeze huh?...heh….some one must be talking bout me….ah well." He shrugged and kept walking, but as he did a hand reached over his shoulder with a tissue.

He turned to see a blushing blaze with the tissue in her hand while the other hand covered up her mouth. Sonic couldn't help but smile. He thought it was cute she did that. Even thought he went with her to get away from amy he still liked spending time with her and ever since he save her world she has been acting strange around him. He still didn't get that but sighed as he looked up in the sky and smiled. Maybe this day would be bad after all...

"Thanks blaze! I think I'm starting to get a cold…" he said with a sheepish look on his face as he scratched the back of his head. For some reason that was a forming habit when he thought he said something awkward or said something stupid or even did something stupid.

"You're…..you're welcome…" she stated as he she smiled a bit an d looked at the ground.

'_It's settled….there is no way in hell this day is gonna go bad'_ he thought to himself as an even bigger smile grew across his face. As he was about to leave he the heard a voice calling him. And there was one voice that sounded like that….the only voice that could make u just squeal with delight.

That lovable twin tailed shorty, tails.

With tails…

Tails was cutting corners as sharp as he could with extreme gear as her race around to find sonic. He cut another corner as he ran straight ahead only to see the blue wonder smiling at the sky. Tails the proceeded to call his and saw the sonic look his direction and waved. Tails was actually glad to find him so soon cause he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Hi again sonic!" he said in a happy tone.

"Sup tails!" sonic said as he then flashed off his own traditional grin which made blaze blush.

"Nothin much. You?" tails stated as he flashed his grin back as well which made blaze blush harder for some reason.

"Same but may I as why were in such a hurry to get and….where's cream?" he said as he searched around for cream.

Tails looked around then slapped himself…..literally. He left cream back there! All enough reason for him to finish this up quickly. Tails quickly thought of something as he didn't want sonic to be disappointed in him.

"Um…well….she wanted to play a game so I watched her leave so when she left I took the opportunity to talk to u about something…" tails stated as he blushed and looked at the ground. He had to admit. It WAS kinda the truth.

Uh-oh….this could be good. Sonic knew that look….but wasn't prepared for what he was about say so he instantly made an excuse and told him to tell blaze as he went to the bathroom.

Tails shrugged and walked toward blaze as sonic went to the "bathroom".

"Um….hey blaze…"tails stated as he proceeded. The nervousness started to come back as well as is cheeks boiling but he ignored it. He had to get this off of his chest though it was awkward telling blaze but the hell….I mean heck….

"Yes tails?" she said as her ears perked up. She smiled at him and his cuteness. He even had a little hint of sexy. She just wanted to hug him resisted the urge as he began to drink some lemonade.

"Am I….a pervert?" tails said unsure about the outcome.

The question took blaze by surprise as she almost fell over while spitting out the lemonade and a "WHA?!?!" escaping her lips. This question took her off guard all to well. Was this some kind of joke?

"Well I was wondering if I was a……you know….pervert…" tails state again only this time more quietly seeing the reaction of the person he was talking to.

Once again blaze almost fell over but regained her stance as she balance herself.

"And what may I ask brought up this question?" she said as she full regained her posture.

"Well….I've been having these weird feelings around girls lately and been looking at them a lot too. But the strange think is…I'm enjoying it…and when I talk to a girl my cheeks turn red…like they are now, and I've found myself looking up and down a girls body more and more as they walk. I even caught myself looking at your body! And I enjoy yours a lot more than other girls. Is something wrong with me? Am I sick?" tails finally finished explanation looking at her waiting for an answer.

But blaze couldn't respond as he cheeks almost instantly matched he name as they set ablaze._' tails likes my body? And more than other girls?!...what's wrong with me….am I…could I really….'_ She thought to herself not noticing that tails was still awaiting an answer from her. As she looked down big blue eyes met her sharp yellow ones. His eyes were full of curiosity and wonder with an oceanic flow. Her eyes were a fiery blazing wildfire whipping around wildly and ferociously as if the flames themselves were alive and dancing. The two opposite affinities seemed to cancel each other out as they stared at each other trying to figure out what to say.

Just as Blaze was about to say something sonic came out of the "bathroom" and gestured her to follow him. He looked at tails and gave him a quick hug and told him he would talk to him when they got home. Tails shrugged and hugged blaze and whispered in her ear to tell sonic what he said. The air that flowed from his mouth tickled her ear making her blush yet again but she forced it down and hugged him as he thanked her for listening to him. They proceeded to leave as tails said his final goodbyes and started walking away to another location. He started to do the same but then remembered cream was still in the other direction so he started running back to the stand where he met tara.

At the stand…

Tara was getting the rest of her things and was getting up to leave but then just at that moment cream walked back to check on tails. Not seeing tails there she proceeded to ask the first person she saw about where he went….which was tara.

"Um….excuse me….." she began as she walked toward.

"Hmmm?" Tara shifted her head toward creams direction wondering what she wanted

"Have you….um…seen this fox?" she handed tara a picture of tails.

Tara looked at the picture…then stared at it.

"Um…excuse me?" cream said awaiting an answer.

Tara finally looked at cream….then the picture….then cream…..then the picture….the glared at cream.

"Yes I have….but why do you want to know?" she said curious of why cream wanted to know where tails was.

"Oh thanks goodness! Could u kindly tell me where he went please?" cream said relieved to know he was still here. She thought he had left her there but then scolded her as tails was not that kind of person.

"Yes I do but would you mind answering my question? Tara snapped trying to get her attention again.

"Oh sorry! Ok….um…..I'm really sorry for this but….what was the question again?"

Tara took and deep breath then sighed." Why do you want to know where he is?"

Creamed looked t her awkwardly wonder why a stranger was so defensive about giving information about tails.

"Um may I ask you your name?" cream asked her.

"Tara and my question please?" tara replied holding firm to the subject of the question.

"Well Miss Tara why-"cream started to say but tara cut her off.

"Just Tara please."

"Well…Um Tara I'm Cream. May I ask why are you being defensive about telling me about tails' whereabouts?"

"I'm not he's just my friend now answer MY question."

"Well….um…WE came to the fair together….and I and wanted to…get closer to him…" cream's cheeks flushed at what she just told tara.

"OH…I see….are you his girlfriend?" tara said kind of slow biting her lip in hopes that cream said no.

Creams blush went from dim to dark as hell. "Oh n-no! I-I'm not! I just came here with him…" cream said being defensive.

Tara made a mental shout and was happy on the inside but did not show such emotion but was smiling. Now that she knew that information she was happy to show cream the way but she still blushed. Tara made a mental note also to watch cream.

"Ok. Cream was it?" tara asked cream making sure she got her name down pack.

"Yes. That's right"

"Ok cream he went that way….wait….who is that running over here?" the female kitsune said as she gestured toward a person in all black….with two yellow tails.(A/N: ok yes in this story there wearing clothes ok? Just wanted to clear that up)

"It's tails!" cream happily said waving to him.

Tails waved back and in no time was over at the stand.

"Where were you?! I thought you left me…" cream said as she looked at the ground.

"Really? Heh…sorry. I really….REALLY had to talk to sonic about something. But didn't get the chance to." Tails stated.

"Oh! Sorry to her that. You can talk to him later. Where we going next?" she smiled.

"The movies. Is that ok?" he smiled knowing the answer.

"Sure!" cream said as she grabbed his hand.

Tara sat there and listen to their conversation when finally tails looked in there direction.

"Hi again Tara. Are you here with some one?" tails asked.

"Hi and no why?" she answered back wondering why would he want to know such a thing.

"Before I go on Tara this is Cream. Cream, Tara."

"We met." The both spat out at the same time. Tails detected a little venom on the words that were just spoken but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Hey cream…do you mind if tara goes to the movies with us?"

"But I thought it was just me and you?"

"Aw! Come on! Please?" tails did yet one of his other lady killers. The puppy eyes….but since he had big blue fox eyes it made the effects worsen

Cream blushed madly and looked at the ground so he didn't see her blush and it worked. He didn't notice at all.

"Well?" tails said waiting for a answer.

"….ok." cream finally gave in.

"Thank you so much!" he hugged cream tight while cream tried to fight fainting on the floor. She almost failed at doing so but because she collapsed on the floor but tails caught her before she fell make tara do a mental twitch.

"Well! Are you both ready?" tails said as he looked both of them helping cream up n the process.

"Ready!" both of them said simultaneously. After that the glared at each other then proceeded to walk beside tails.

Tails looked up at the sky and they thought to him as he sighed _'Scartch what I said before…this day is gonna be TOO damn long…' _he then startedtoward the movies not knowing what would come next…

Meanwhile

The shadow reappeared in the forest with three other comrades. They began discussing a plan when on spoke up.

"Sir. Is permission granted to test him Sir. "One of the shadows said.

PERMISSION GRANTED." The head shadow said as it dismissed him.

"Thank u Sir" the shadow replied as it's eyes glowed red and disappeared,

"are u sure he's the one?" another shadow spoke up.

"I'm sure. I've check many time myself because I was unsure but know I am 100 sure." The head shadow one again spoke up. it's eyes glowing blue with another dark sapphire right inside the first one.

"OK…." The same shadow that asked the question spoke again. Its eyes glowing a dark crimson red with and even darker red in the second ring.

"Our target is cute! …those girls better not steal him away from me or there will be hell to pay…" the last shadow spoke up. Its eyes glowing pink.

The shadow with the red just looked the pink-eyed shadow with its eyes half -lided with a a sweatdrop on it's head. "You think everything is cute."

"SHUT UP!!! " the pink-eyed shadow shouted out sticking its tongue out at the red-eyed shadow.

"WHO YOU THINK YOU TALKIN TO?!!" it argued back.

This continued for a while when finally the head shadow tried to stop it.

"Ok u two….settle down…" it told them but to no avail

"Ok seriously stop…" it tried again but still no avail.

It was a little ticked but it kept it's cool but was angered…it tried again "Ok…stop STOP NOW….

The other two were still arguing.

"STOP…" it was at its limit but they actually got louder. Then it finally snapped.

"WILL U TWO PLEASE STFU!?!!!??!?!! "

"OO"….both of them were speechless as the quieted down.

"Ok now that we have everything thought out we can end this meeting. But everyone knows there part right?" the head shadow looked at both of them.

Both shadows replied "Were clear!"

The head shadow sighed with relief "Alright then. Now….let move out!" and with that all three shadows disappeared dashing in different directions…

* * *

WOOOO!!FINALLY!!! I'M BACK ON!!! I'm really sorry….it's been over a little over 9 months to a year since I last update this story….or somewhere along there…but again sorry. But at least it's in.

I will be opening up another segment of this story called ask u can ask tails sonic knuckles shadow anybody even my character any question u like.(when they come in the story.)

So remember. After reading the chapters R&R and ask them some questions!

Also. If u want to see some of my art go to tunami. or go to and type in the search bar by:tunami that's by colon tunami all together. Then click on the pic. After it takes u to the pic click on my avatar and your there!

U can tell me what type of pic u want well….like to see!. Or ask how the characters look like!(The OC's)

Until then I'm out! And also….if u listen closely u can hear shadow sayin: OMFG I HATE DAT BLUE ASS HOLE!!! u can also hear sonic laughing his ASS off.,

oBYE NOW!w


End file.
